Mar, Arena y Sol
by Komachi Tao
Summary: [ One-shot] (Universo alterno)... len x horo ... ¿qué creen que ocurra cuando len y horo vayan solos a la playa?....si les digo se pierde la emocion xD ...homofobicos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ...jejeje ...disfrutenlo!
1. Default Chapter

– ¡Hermano!…! Hermano!…creo que alguien te busca. Hay un carro en la puerta que toca el claxon.

Horo Horo se levantó de la mesa y corrió a la ventana. Un Mercedes Benz azul marino estaba detenido frente al edificio de departamentos y en su volante se distinguía a un muchacho con cabellos violeta y penetrantes ojos ámbar, cuyo fuerte brazo pendía lánguidamente por la ventanilla.

– Es Len, hijo del señor En. Lo conocí en la fiesta del jueves pasado. ¿Cómo habrá averiguado mi dirección?

Su mamá echó una rápida mirada a la pequeña sala. Todo estaba en desorden. Los forros gastados de los sillones parecían cantar en la luz matinal una estridente elegía.

–Habrá que arreglar esto. Y decirle a tu atolondrada hermana que no haga ruido. Voy a buscar una escoba.

– No – dijo Horo Horo –. No puedo hacerlo pasar. Vive en un barrio de ricos. Le diré que me espere.

Abriendo la ventana asomo a la calle.

— ¡LEN!

Len saco la cabeza por la ventanilla.

– ¡He cogido el carro de mi papá! Vamos a dar una vuelta.

– ¡Bajo en cinco minutos! 

El chico de cabellos azules fue a su dormitorio. Como era domingo, andaba en pijama, arreglando sus cosas. Frente al espejo se peinó rápidamente, se quito el traje de entrecasa para ponerse unos shorts grises y una polera azul marino, y luego se precipitó hacia la puerta.

– ¡Chao!– exclamo, eludiendo a su madre que hablaba de darle un billete de baja denominación y descendió a saltos los cuatro pisos.

**…**

**…**

**…**

****

**MAR, ARENA Y SOL**

**…**

**…**

**…**

_(Dedicado a las personas que gustan de la pareja Horo/Len)_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Len había encendido un cigarrillo.

– ¡Que barrio este! ¿Cómo se llama? Me he demorado media hora para dar con la dirección. Sube.

Horo horo se sentó a su lado y len puso el carro en marcha.

—Mi padre está en cama, así que aproveche para coger la llave del carro. Quería dar un paseo. ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar a donde podríamos ir?

— ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?

—Yoh, el de la risita insoportable, ¿lo conoces?

—La verdad no mucho, se que es muy popular en las fiestas…Una vez me pidió mi dirección, pero nunca ha venido.

—Él dijo que era tu amigo. Francamente quería salir contigo. Mis otros amigos me aburren. Son unos pelmazos. Todo el día no hacen más que hablar de lo bien que se tiraron a su enamorada. ¿Adónde podemos ir?

Horo Horo no respondió, entretenido como estaba en observar la impresión que producía en las calles de aquel barrio de clase baja ese imponente Mercedes, conducido por aquel apuesto muchacho. Las mujeres se detenían para mirarlos con asombro y hasta lujuria, las más atrevidas incluso les hicieron gestos obscenos. 

Al entrar a la avenida principal un carro conducido por una chica rubia comenzó a perseguirlos hasta colocarse a su lado. Su piloto miraba hacia ellos y sonreía. Pero Len aceleró a fondo y dejo al pequeño coupé vergonzosamente relegado en el camino.

— ¿En qué trabaja tu papá? – preguntó Len.

Horo Horo quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

—Mi papá murió hace dos años.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Solo una, pero que vale por cinco. – dijo riendo.

—El jueves que te conocí en la fiesta me di cuenta que eres distinto. Pareces saber bien lo que quieres y como conseguirlo. ¿Me dijiste que tenías diecisiete años?

—Los cumplí hace un mes.

—Entonces yo te llevo casi un mes y medio.

El carro entraba a un parque lleno de jazmines y rosas, lo que hizo que el aire tuviera un matiz dulce y delicioso.

—No tengo brevete, pero manejo desde los quince años. Nunca he chocado, no me mires con esa cara. ¿Y si vamos a la playa?

—Yo quisiera saber manejar – dijo Horo Horo –. Mi papa tenía un carro verde, un Cadillac creo.

Len lo miró y sonrío.

—No, horo horo, tu papá no tenía ningún cadillac verde.

El joven de cabello azul se puso rojo y se quedo callado, esperando a que len añadiera algo más, pero este solo se limitó a prender otro cigarrillo en el encendedor del tablero. Cuando llegaron al serpentín que anticipaba el malecón, por fin rompió aquel incomodo mutismo.

—No sé cómo será ser pobre, pero creo que uno no debe avergonzarse. Yo siempre he tenido lo que he querido. Pero ¿quieres que te lo diga? Mi vida es un poco vacía. Envidio a los chicos como tu que trabajan, que son independientes. Mi familia siempre intenta controlarme.

El carro entro a la explanada y la característica brisa marina acariciaba los rostros de ambos jóvenes. 

A pesar de que recién había comenzado el verano se podía notar algunos bañistas.

—Vamos a comer algo – dijo el exuberante chico de ojos ámbar, cuadrando el carro frente a un restaurante.

Se sentaron en una terraza frente al mar y pidieron un cóctel de langostinos. Len encargó además una botella de vino blanco chileno. Horo notó que la camisa semiabierta de su amigo despertaba la solicitud de las meseras. Era una  camisa color negro, que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel.

Después de los langostinos pidieron unas colosales copas de helado de almendras con crema y una cereza en la punta.

— ¿Tienes enamorada? – pregunto intempestivamente len.

—No, pero una chica siempre me coquetea…es muy bonita…

—Entonces deberías darle una oportunidad – dijo fastidiado.

—Pero no me gusta…yo quiero a alguien especial.

Una leve sonrisa se formó en los finos labios del otro chico.

— ¿y tú tienes novia? – pregunto horo horo fingiendo desinterés.

—Hasta hace dos semanas…era guapísima, palabra. Pero no tenia conversación, era muy frívola y talvez medio bruta. – dijo soltando una carcajada.

La mesera se acercó para preguntar si querían algo más. Len pagó con un cheque.

—Hace calor – dijo desabrochándose la camisa por completo. – no terminas tu vino. Creo que mejor nos vamos a una playa más alejada. Después de todo es domingo. Me gustaría irme a mil kilómetros de aquí. ¿Por qué no? Pero es verdad que tú no puedes, tienes que trabajar mañana

—Eso no importa, pero en mi casa se podrían asustar si no voy a dormir.

—En la mía también. Pero de todos modos demos una vuelta.

El carro se puso nuevamente en marcha. Más allá de unos cañaverales y de lagunas turquesa entraron en pleno desierto. Cerros de arena a la izquierda, y playas celestes interminables a la derecha, golpeadas por olas colosales, que se veían a la distancia estallar lentas, sin ruido. 

— ¿Qué cosas te interesan? – pregunto horo, maravillado por el paisaje.

—Todo. A mí me interesa todo – respondió len riendo.

Después de una curva el paisaje se volvió más sombrío. Viajaban entre cerros terrosos color azufre.

—Por aquí debe haber una playa que nadie conoce – dijo len. Una vez vine de paseo con varios amigos. Nos desviamos por una huella de tierra y llegamos a un hermoso lugar, una especie de caleta con arena blanca y al fondo una caverna.

Más allá detuvo el carro.

—creo que aquí es.

Con la mano señalaba un rastro de llantas de automóvil que se perdía entre las colinas, ahora rojizas.

— ¿entramos?

Horo dijo que sí, que le provocaba echarse a descansar un rato, el vino le había dado sueño.

Len dejó la carretera asfaltada y entró por la huella arenosa. Después de trepar un cerrillo comenzaron a bajar hacia el mar. Aceleró un poco y atravesando un incomprensible y solitario juncal llegaron a una playa desierta.

El piloto apagó el motor, abrió la portezuela y sin darse el trabajo de cerrarla se echó a correr hacia el mar, abandonando sus mocasines negros en el trayecto. Horo lo vio alejarse ágilmente sobre la arena blanda y luego, cuando estuvo frente a las olas murientes, meter los pies en el agua y agacharse para mojarse la cara con las manos.

— ¡El agua esta tibia! – Gritó –.¡APÚRATE!

Horo se encamino hacia el mar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cuando llegó, len estaba despeinado, radiante y cogiendo agua con la cuenca de sus manos lo salpicó.

— ¡El lugar es fantástico! Mira la arena, mira esas rocas. Estoy seguro de que nadie ha venido nunca aquí. Será nuestra playa. – dijo el peliazulado efusivamente. 

—Vamos a bautizarla.

Horo se quedo pensativo.

—La playa de las Delicias. 

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. – dijo sonriéndole a len por lo cual el ultimo se sonrojó… "debe ser el sol" pensó Horo.

Len lo observó. Ahora horo se había despojado de la polera azul, y sus shorts empapados, se agitaban con el viento

—La playa del bronceado perfecto – murmuró para sí.

Pero ya horo se ponía de rodillas y hundiendo sus manos en la arena húmeda comenzó a construir un castillo. Len lo imitó y media hora más tarde ambos estaban enarenados hasta los codos, arrebatados, ante dos soberbias fortalezas.

—Me gusta más la tuya – dijeron al unísono.

Se miraron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, profundos ojos ámbar encontraban a unos cálidos ojos grises. 

— ¿no tienes calor? Si hubiera traído ropa de baño me metería al agua. Ah, mis cigarros, los deje en el carro. – dijo len, dando fin al juego de miradas.

—Yo te los traigo – dijo horo levantándose.

Horo se puso sus sandalias y se dirigió al automóvil. Este, recalentado por el sol, estaba convertido en un verdadero horno. Cogiendo la cajetilla emprendió el retorno. En el camino recogió los mocasines que había dejado tirados Len.

Al mirar a la playa notó que su amigo no estaba en la orilla. Pero al aproximarse más lo distinguió metido en el mar hasta el cuello, agitando los brazos. Su ropa estaba amontonada en la arena. Su reloj brillaba encima de su camisa.

— ¡No pude más! – gritaba –. ! El agua esta deliciosa!

Y empezó a salir del mar, dorado, desnudo, salpicando al avanzar miríadas de gotas de agua que lo aureolaban.

Horo contemplaba anonadado el cuerpo perfecto en movimiento. Cuando lo tuvo delante, instándolo a imitarlo, tirándolo del brazo, se resistió. Pero cuando lo escucho decir que a esa playa nadie vendría, se echó a reír y con rápidos gestos se quitó los shorts y arrojó sus boxers azules y de la mano de len corrió alegremente hacia el agua.

Ambos sabían nadar muy bien y se aventuraban hacia donde mueren las olas; pero también ambos sentían sin saber por qué, que ese liquido los abrazaba tan íntimamente, como a punto de ser víctimas de un acto de impudicia. 

Después de nadar un buen rato, exhaustos, con escalofríos, salieron a la playa.

Len se secó la cara con su camisa y se tendió de bruces en la arena. Horo se calentó de pie al sol y luego se sentó sobre sus shorts. Len, con una mejilla apoyada en el antebrazo, reía diciendo que sería terrible que llegara un grupo de chicas y los encontrara en ese estado.

—Yo no me movería – dijo horo bromeando y ambos rieron. 

Len había enterrado la cara entre sus brazos. El otro preguntó si podía coger un cigarrillo y mientras lo encendía escuchó que su amigo preguntaba:

— ¿Eres virgen?

Horo sorprendido, echo la primera bocanada de humo.

—Sí – dijo resueltamente –, ¿y tú?

Len se dio la vuelta y quedó con su musculoso pecho enarenado al sol, apoyado en los codos.

—Yo también. Pero hace dos años una enamorada, me llevó a su departamento. No me mires con esa cara. No paso nada. Creo que fue por su culpa. Me dijo que estaba muy nerviosa. Desde entonces nunca he estado con nadie, ni con mi última enamorada.

Horo siguió fumando.

—yo nunca he estado con nadie.

Len reptó sobre la arena y se acercó

—No es nada del otro mundo. Da un poco de miedo, claro, pero todo depende si ¿cómo te puedo explicar?; si estas  excitado. Otra vez, me acuerdo, una enamorada, la segunda que tuve, me besó acá – len tocó el cuello de horo– y yo sentí que perdía la cabeza. No sé cómo me di cuenta, cuando ya estaba en boxers…

– Tengo un poco de frío – dijo horo enterrando en la arena su cigarro. Con su polera se cubrió los hombros.

Len volvió a apoyarse en los codos y quedó sentado, con las piernas flexionadas pero entreabiertas. 

— ¿Nos bañamos otra vez?

—No tengo ganas. Si quieres anda tú- dijo horo horo.

Mirando hacia las rocas, hacia su automóvil, añadió suspirando:

—Prefiero dormir.

Se echó esta vez de espaldas. Al respirar su pecho se elevaba y su abdomen se hundía. Con el antebrazo se cubrió los ojos.

Horo se puso de pie y dio unos pasos, mirando la arena, buscando alguna concha. Se alejó un poco, avanzó corriendo hacia la orilla.

Después de mojarse los pies regreso donde len.

—Ven.

Len, tendido siempre de espaldas, alargaba un brazo y decía: 

—Agáchate.

Horo obedeció.

La mano de len avanzo por su muslo.

—No te muevas. ¡Ya lo tengo!

De inmediato se sentó para triturar algo.

—Un piojo de mar. ¿No los conoces? Son esos bichos que hay en la arena. Tienes que tener cuidado por qué a veces pican.

Horo estaba muy sonrojado, miró su muslo y se percato que la parte donde len lo había tocado estaba roja.

– Vamos a vestirnos – dijo.

— ¿estas seguro? – dijo len acercándose peligrosamente.

Horo horo aún más ruborizado comenzó a proferir frases ininteligibles y len le sonreía. 

— ¿Por qué crees que te invite horo? – susurro len en su oído, frotando sus labios en su lóbulo.

— ¿Por qué crees que acepté? – dijo horo sonriéndole.

Y así horo tomó el rostro enarenado de len y lo besó apasionadamente saboreando lo salado que estaba en el interior. Len reacciono y le correspondió el beso, comenzó a recorrer con las manos la espalda de horo, luego lo empujo para quedar sobre él, y rompió el besó solo para decirle.

—No, horo horo, YO voy arriba.

*******************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, esta historia la hice inspirada en un cuento de Ribeyro (aunque casi no se parece xD)…

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^.

Y… si se quedaron con las ganas de lemon lean: "Entre tus brazos" que ese si pienso haberlo MUY descriptivo ñ_ñ.

Si les ha gustado aunque sea un poquito TT_TT déjenme un review… porfish 

Gracias por leer!!!!!!

**Komachi Tao**


	2. ¿lo dejo en oneshot o escribo continuaci...

Notas de la autora: 

Hola!!!!!!  Acá estoy de nuevo…estoy escribiendo por que estoy en duda si hacer continuación para esto o no…me da miedo malograrlo T~T ...pero tambien he ido varias veces a la playa y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de horo y len cubiertos de arena *-* (disculpen mi mente perve  ^^U)

Y bueno por eso decidí dejarles la decisión a ustedes

¿Debo dejarlo en one-shot o escribir una ultima parte?

DOMO ARIGATO!! A las personas que me dejaron reviews ^O^

**Mystis Spiro : yo estaba –literalmente- babeando en el teclado al imaginarme a len-kun así xD**

**Okashii Aki : gracias por tu comentario …tu siempre tan buena conmigo =D**

**Kaori Koneko : ¿escribo bien? ¿De veras? Gracias por decirlo …**** me levantas la autoestima xD**

**Marineneko:  pues acerca del **Entre tus brazos** estoy en proceso no te imaginas he tenido un difícil trabajo de investigación para hacerlo…espero tenerlo listo para el próximo jueves =)**

**Hersey: a decir verdad ..Yo también me quede con las ganas de lemon =)**

**Alex: arigato!!! Me alegra que pienses que esta bonito *-***

**Lady Yaoi:  gracias!!! por decir que soy gran escritora… no me considero así pero gracias por el cumplido ^_~**

No se olviden de dejarme su opinión porfish!!

Gracias por leer!!!

**Komachi**** Tao**


End file.
